


102.1 Babies

by mypoorfaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Humour, M/M, Sick Yuuri, Sickfic, fevered delirium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Yuuri bursts through the door to Victor’s room, wide awake and panicking despite the ungodly hour of the morning.“Victor!” Yuuri shouts as he hurries over to the bed, where a blanketed lump is sleeping. Yuuri shakes his shoulders, calling his name again. “Victor, wake up! Help me!” Victor’s response comes in the form of a sleepy groan, then the covers are pulled back, revealing a very bleary-looking living legend.“Yuuri?” Victor says, voice gravelly and a bit slurred from sleep, but he’s quickly becoming more awake as he registers Yuuri’s alarm. “What’s the matter? Is something wrong?”Yuuri thrusts the small electronic device in his hands at Victor’s face. “I have 102.1 babies inside of me!”A long pauses follows, filled only with the rapid beat of Yuuri’s heart as it pounds against his ribcage. Victor just stares.“Yuuri, that’s a thermometer.”





	102.1 Babies

**Author's Note:**

> _"It's enough to make even me, a man, pregnant! Such eros!"_ ーan actual quote by Yuuri Katsuki
> 
> Set somewhere between episodes 3 and 6.
> 
> Rated T for mentions of pregnancy, sex and mpreg (tho none of them actually happen or have happened).

Yuuri bursts through the door to Victor’s room, wide awake and panicking despite the ungodly hour of the morning.

“Victor!” Yuuri shouts as he hurries over to the bed, where a blanketed lump is sleeping. Yuuri shakes his shoulders, calling his name again. “Victor, wake up! Help me!” Victor’s response comes in the form of a sleepy groan, then the covers are pulled back, revealing a very bleary-looking living legend.

“Yuuri?” Victor says, voice gravelly and a bit slurred from sleep, but he’s quickly becoming more awake as he registers Yuuri’s alarm. “What’s the matter? Is something wrong?”

Yuuri thrusts the small electronic device in his hands at Victor’s face. “I have 102.1 babies inside of me!”

A long pauses follows, filled only with the rapid beat of Yuuri’s heart as it pounds against his ribcage. Victor just stares.

“Yuuri, that’s a thermometer.”

Yuuri doesn’t even process Victor’s words. His mind is reeling, running at a million miles per minute. “This is all because of your eros!” Yuuri bemoans. “Your eros is too strong! I should have tried harder to stay away, but I didn’t and now I’m pegrent!” Yuuri says, but that’s not the right word, is it? He tries again. “Pegnate! No… pergenat! Dammit, that’s not it either…” He scrunches up his face in thought, cursing the English language and it’s many immense difficulties. “Pregananant!

“Pregnant?” Victor helpfully provides.

“Yeah, that!”

Yuuri drops his arms to the side with a huff of air, sitting down on the bed. Victor sits up, taking a spot next to Yuuri. “This is just like those skating fanfictions I used to read. Stupid mpregs…” Yuuri mutters to himself. Karma is truly a bitch.

Victor blinks. “What?” he says, but Yuuri once again pays him no mind, too caught up in the whirlwind of anxiety.

“I can’t be pregnant, Victor! My parents will kill me! You and I haven’t even had sex! Which makes me sad, to be honest. And now we can’t for nine months because I’ll be _pregnant!”_ Yuuri laments, borderline hysterical. “With 102.1 babies! That’s so many! We have to think of what to name them all. And we’ll have to go shopping for clothes. And we’re obviously going to have to teach them how to skate. You _are_ going to father them with me, aren’t you Victor? Oh please tell me you are! I know it might not be the best for your image, but I just couldn’t bear the thought of doing this aloneー”

“Yuuri, Yuuri, slow down,” Victor cuts off his rambling, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. “Take a deep breath.” Victor takes one in demonstration, and Yuuri follows his lead. The flurry of emotions escapes along with the breath he releases, his swirling thoughts no longer threatening to consume him.

“You just have a fever,” Victor tells him. “You’re perfectly fine.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen. “I have a fever? I’m sick? But what about… what about the babies? Will they be okay?”

“Yuuri, you are not pregnant. You have a fever of 102.1. You need rest. Come on, I’ll take you back to your room.”

Yuuri finds himself nodding. Now that he’s with child, he needs all the rest he can get.

“Will you carry me?” Yuuri asks. “Walking isn’t good for the baby. Well, babies,” he corrects himself. 102.1 babies… He still can’t believe it… What will his stomach look like? Will he ever be able to get his body back into shape after? And oh god, what does all of this even mean for skating? His _career,_ and Victor is coaching himー

And now Victor is _carrying_ him, Yuuri scooped up in Victor’s firm and muscular arms.

Instinctively, Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor’s neck, holding on tight as Victor lifts him like he’s nothing. It feels nice. Vaguely, Yuuri hopes Victor will still be able to lift him so easily even when he’s carrying the weight of 102.1 babies inside of him.

All too soon, Yuuri is lowered onto his bed, back in his own room. Victor tucks him in and pulls up the blankets, making sure Yuuri is comfortable and has everything he needs.

Then he heads for the door.

Yuuri reaches for him in a panic, grasping on to a fistful of his shirt.

“Wait, aren’t you gonna sleep?” Yuuri asks, not letting go.

Victor looks at him confusedly. “Yes?”

“Well there’s only one bed in here, and you can’t sleep on the floor, so that means we have to share!” Yuuri declares, then promptly breaks off into a fit of giggles. “It’s just like in the fanfictions…”

“I was going to go back to my room,” Victor explains. “You need your rest, Yuuri. You’re not well…”

Yuuri only shakes his head. “Stay with me.” He fixes Victor with pleading, watery eyes, and is just about to add, “It’s for the babies,” but Victor is already climbing underneath the covers to join Yuuri.

Yuuri moves towards him immediately, longing to be closer. He wraps his arms around Victor, the man visibly stiffening, though he slowly relaxes as Yuuri pillows his head on his chest. Victor’s heartbeat sounds against his ear, just on the edge of fast, but undeniably strong and soothing, quickly lulling Yuuri to sleep. He melts into Victor’s embrace with a blissful sigh.

“I’m glad you’re the father,” Yuuri mumbles as he nuzzles Victor’s chest. “You’ll make a great dad.” The last thing Yuuri registers before succumbing to sleep is Victor’s gentle laugh, and fingers running through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> (102.1F is 38.9C, and the thermometer is in Fahrenheit and not Celsius because it’s one Yuuri had brought back with him from the States.)
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think of this lil fic! I might end up writing a continuation if enough people want it
> 
> EDIT: Continuation is finished and can be read [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760368)


End file.
